


Woven Thread

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Hylia is cruel, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sad Ending, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Our favorite nine heroes finally defeated the major threat bringing them all together. Suddenly a portal appears, all of them knowing this is goodbye. Follow Wild to see what happens when he steps through that portal.
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	Woven Thread

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I hope you all like it!  
> Quick reminder this au is owned by Jojo (@jojo56830 on tumblr) and Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda.

He was the last of the heroes to walk through the Golden portal. Everyone else was gone, leaving him to venture on alone. Alone, that is how it always was for him. No matter how many people he saved, were around, or talked to, he always felt alone. Even after he finally saw Zelda, finally defeating the Calamity. Or so he thought. He always felt alone, until he met the other heroes. It had taken a while to warm up and trust them, feeling as though they were better. They hadn’t failed, had they? They hadn’t had their thread almost broken, hanging on by a mere particle. But they helped work through his problems with him. Alone was just a mere word then. They were brothers, blood be damned. He insisted they take a group photo. Something to always remember them by. He could ask Purah to print it. He might hang it on his wall, next to the Champion’s picture. The Champions, a bitter memory. Their threads had fallen short too soon. Wild looked at the portal one last time. It seemed to be made by silky, golden threads all wound up together, reminding him of lives. And then he stepped in, the light enclosing around him.

Wild blinked a few times before fully recognizing where he was. The lightning illuminating his surroundings showed that it was the Faron region. In the flickers of light he could make out a plant, not recognizing it under the new moon. After snapping a photo of it, he checked the album. His finger slipped, sliding to the next picture. Faces, nine of them to be exact, but he could only recognize one, his own. Who are these people? Wild’s mind drew blank. They felt deeply familiar, like the pictures that Zelda took one hundred years ago. His heart raced, fear of forgetting again creeping through his veins, latching onto his very soul. He doubted it would matter if he got memories back. He learned the hard way that seconds and fragments most definitely don’t compare to the person. And, yet, his heart acked desperately wanting to know even a second of information. If he felt so happy looking at them, why, why did his mind draw blank? Who could be this cruel? It was like the Champions all over. He really didn’t want to feel this again. Desperately chasing for information. Feeling empty and alone. Alone, he hated that word! He wanted to sob, feeling so weak. Taking time to collect himself and staring at his slate for a few minutes more, he decided it would just be best to delete it and forgot he ever saw it.

Because in the end did it really matter? Wild mused watching Farosh pass. Memories are just a piece of thread, easily knotted, twisted, or cut off.You can try to tie it back on but it will never be the same. A tiny bit missing forever. A piece of thread is so thin and easy to tamper with. He should know, the young Hylian thought while laughing bitterly. 

The Hylian’s thread is woven with many, many others. Creating a soft, wondrous Blanket of Time. The Goddess began the crafting of this blanket tens of thousands of years ago. There were bumps in the road. Ones She could not fix, only lessen the impact of. This recently, however, an unruly force messed with her Blanket of Time. Hylia supposed that it must be fixed and unwound some of the thread. What did a year or two matter anyway? She proposed.

The Goddess no longer had humane feelings, heart, or sympathy. That was discarded long ago, to be used for the reincarnation of herself. Years she went on sewing and weaving without it, now only using logic to find the best way to create her word. It did not matter when she was done, she would move onto her next world. To her it was about the destination, the journey was nothing but inconvenience. The goddess truly is cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> So sad, my poor boy!  
> What did you all think?  
> Also follow my tumblr @rayraythecrazy and you can drop some suggestions for fics in the ask!


End file.
